I Can't Forget That You Forgot
by fluffier432
Summary: Something odd happens. And then it happens again. And...again. ... It starts with an alarm clock waking up an overworked Latino. Set sometime...idk after Percabeth escapes Tartarus. And before the world ends. This story is on Wattpad and Ao3! Usernames are ConstantlyObsessed and fluffier432
1. Something Odd Happened

_**BEEP!**_ _BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Click!_

Leo groaned. The daughter of love had set his alarm clock the night before (not very loving, in Leo's opinion) in order to get the Latino up for an early start the next morning.

They needed reinforcements. So many things had to be bought/retrieved, even Leo couldn't laugh about it.

The biggest thing: Celestial Bronze. Leo _needed_ that for repairs (that nobody seemed to care about).

He was planning on finding that himself, considering no other one person would go with him (everyone was so clingy to their boyfriend/girlfriend after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus), and they needed 4 groups.

One to get groceries, one to get medical supplies, one to search for Celestial Bronze, and one to guard the ship with Nico and Coach Hedge.

They planned on a quick meeting during breakfast before everyone left.

"Leo!" a familiar voice called (the same one that insisted on setting that darn alarm clock in the first place).

"You better get your butt outta there before I drag it out myself!"

"'M coming, 'm coming!" the fire-summoner grumbled before getting dressed.

He heard sounds of cutlery hitting dishes as he stumbled through the hall, still tired from being woken up so early.

"Morning guys," he greeted the rest of the Seven and Nico as he grabbed a plate, it instantly filling itself with perfectly-toasted pieces of bread.

"Hey, Leo," they replied, though not quite in unison. This made the young demigod smile to himself.

Leo took a seat near the far left corner, an unusual place for him to sit (Jason took _his_ spot, for some reason). Usually he saw the son of Hades slump down over here, but he was over in Coach Hedge's seat, who wasn't even there.

 _Must still be sleeping,_ Leo guessed. _What, Beauty Queen doesn't see the need to wake the laziest of all satyrs, but the overworked Latino has to get up at 6 in the morning?_

Not that Leo was bitter about it, obviously.

"Alright, now that everyone's here," Piper shot a look in Leo's direction, who just grinned innocently in response, "we should get started."

"Me and Annabeth-" Said daughter of Athena cleared her throat, purposefully interrupting her boyfriend.

Percy tried again.

" _Annabeth and I_ volunteer to stay on the ship."

Annabeth didn't protest, so Leo assumed they had either talked about it or silently reached the decision over breakfast.

Piper nodded. "Nico will stay with you. Now, food?"

"We'll go," Hazel chimed in, referring to herself and Frank.

"Then Jason and I'll search for a pharmacy. Perfect!"

The charmspeaker went back to cutting her tofu omelette as Leo sat shell-shocked. What about his Celestial Bronze?

 _I mean, no difference. I was going by myself to look for it anyway,_ Leo thought, but the fact that the daughter of Aphrodite forgot to mention it still hurt Leo.

 _She forgot to mention_ me, Leo realized.

He cleared his throat and everyone else froze.

"Guys?" His voice sounded a little more pained than Leo had hoped.

Hazel slowly, silently brought a hand to her mouth, Percy winced, and Piper turned to the son of Hephaestus.

"Oh my gods, Leo, I'm so sorry-I-we didn't mean to-!"

"Heh. It's fine, Pipes." Even though it wasn't, not really.

The other teen blinked.

"Well, alright then…"

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _...What?_


	2. And it Happened a Couple More Times

**Leo's** eyes blinked open.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

He was lying in his bed, unlike how he was just moments before.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Did he pass out, or…?

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Click!_

"Leo!" Piper called from the hallway.

"You better get your butt outta there before I drag it out myself!"

Leo froze. What kind of dumb magic was this, making him relive today?

"...I'll be right there, Beauty Queen."

Quickly, the fire-summoner got dressed and dashed down the hall, passing Jason and Piper.

"What's the rush, Repair Boy?" the son of Jupiter called.

"Gotta get an early start, Superman!" Leo yelled back, hoping he wasn't being overly suspicious.

He could imagine the surprised looks on his friends' faces.

* * *

 **Despite** the calm exterior, the son of Hephaestus was freaking out on the inside as he sat in the left corner.

He had asked his plate for waffles instead, just to experiment, but it still piled up with toast. (Not that he didn't enjoy the breakfast, of course.)

Leo dully noted that Piper had that tofu omelette from yester-the first today.

Suddenly, Leo remember Percy and Annabeth and glanced over in their direction.

Sure enough, they looked up at each other and Percy said something to Annabeth. She nodded in reply.

"...Frank, it's easy. No need to fret over it," Hazel's voice drifted over to Leo. No doubt she was convincing Frank to buy groceries with her.

And Piper and Jason were shrugging to each other, apparently not worried about their errand.

Nico was simply poking at his dry pancake.

* * *

 **About** halfway through the meal, Piper tapped her glass filled with orange juice with her fork, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, we should get started." This time the daughter of love didn't even glance at Leo.

 _That won't help them remember me,_ Leo realized.

"Can't we finish eating first?" he asked, hoping for a response.

Luckily, he got one.

"Leo, it's gonna be quick, and I really want it off my mind," came the reply.

 _Alrighty then._

"Shouldn't we wait for Coach Hedge?"

"He already knows he'll be staying on the ship."

 _Third time's the charm?_

"But-"

"Shut up, Leo," Frank interrupted.

Said demigod blinked in surprise, and slumped over in his seat.

Piper gave him an apologetic look before continuing.

"Who'll guard the ship with Coach Hedge and Nico?"

"Me and Annabeth-"

"It's 'Annabeth and I,' Aquaman," Leo intervened, once again hoping them to remember him.

The son of Poseidon frowned at him.

" _Annabeth and I_ volunteer to stay on the ship."

Piper nodded.

This is where Leo got a bit confused. It was a little different than the last time. Piper didn't mention Nico this today.

 _But that's only because she already did. I interrupted, so she had to bring up the topic again._

"Now, food?"

"We'll go." Hazel brought her line exactly like before.

"Then Jason and I'll search for a pharmacy. Perfect!"

Leo sighed to himself when Piper's attention returned to her breakfast.

Should he even make himself known again?

Leo decided he'd like to see their reactions one more time, at least. Before he gave up.

He cleared his throat again, and just as before, Hazel's hand rose, Percy silently scolded himself, and Piper turned to the son of Hephaestus.

But Leo was surprised to find tears in his friend's kaleidoscope eyes.

"Oh my gods, Leo, I'm so sorry-"

Said demigod cut her off early.

"Don't worry about it, Beauty Queen," he replied with a shrug.

A single tear slid down Piper's cheek.

"...Oh, Leo. It-it just slipped my mind to-"

"-to even ask what I'll do for the whole day?" Leo cursed himself internally. He was starting to sound angry, which he kinda was.

"Hey, it happens. No prob, Bob." Hardly a hint of resentment in his voice.

The daughter of Aphrodite still looked at him sadly.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Click!_

* * *

 **Leo** was determined to be remembered.

He'd sit in his usual spot so he wouldn't be in Nico's hidden-away shadows, he'd make _the worst_ jokes ever, and he wouldn't be a jerk.

He was up and dressed before Piper came by, and he joined the five people sitting in the dining room.

Sliding into his seat, he noticed that Percy was drowning his blue pancakes in syrup-again.

"Want a pancake with that syrup?"

"Oh, hush, Valdez. Like you don't do it too."

Leo snorted. "And risk _not_ getting diabetes? Darn right I drench 'em."

Percy had a good laugh about that.

When Piper came and sat down next to Leo, the fire-summoner asked, "What's the plan, Stan?" and the son of Poseidon choked a little on his blue lemonade.

The charmspeaker gave a playful frown back, grabbing a plate.

"Just gotta ask who's going where. What do you plan on doing?"

"I was gonna look for some Celestial Bronze."

Piper showed confusion on her face.

"For repairs, y'know."

The other teen's mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Alrighty. By yourself?"

"Well, who's coming with?"

Piper shrugged and cut her tofu omelette.

 _For the third time,_ Leo thought.

* * *

 **He** cleared his throat. No one moved a muscle but Hazel. This time, however, Percy also looked at him, regret plain in his eyes.

Leo fought back tears. It had the most typical breakfast it could've been.

Piper turned to him, _again_ , tears evident and her eyes changing colours so fast it made Leo dizzy looking at them. So he settled for watching her mouth.

"Oh my-"

The son of Hephaestus swallowed a sob and walked out of the room without saying anything.

* * *

 **Maybe** the trick was to be _un_ typical. Sit in someone else's spot, other than his own and Nico's. Coach Hedge's, perhaps.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Click!_

Leo groaned into his pillow. How many times would he have to wake up to that annoying, stupid, _beeping_ little alarm clock?

* * *

 _ **BEEP!**_ _BEE-_

 _Click!_

Leo was up and running. The minute before the number hit double digits, he had come to a decision.

He would throw himself off the ship.

Leo had to admit-he was terrified. He could barely swim, and it was a long fall.

Nevertheless, he hardly hesitated in swinging his legs over the railing and screaming for Jason and Percy. (One of the could save him, right?)

As he fell, he saw a flash of blonde hair and then he was back on the ship.

"What happened?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Evil espresso drinks attacked," Leo replied, out of breath.

The son of Jupiter just rolled his eyes.

" _Venti_ ," he corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get inside."

To everyone's questioning, Leo explained the short story with as much dramatic flair as he could muster.

Still, he never finished his toast.

* * *

 _ **BEEP!**_ _BEEP! BEEP!_

 **…**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The seventeenth time.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The Latino was so tired of never even getting a full belly.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

He had tried everything, from bursting in only wearing his boxers, to acting completely like an eight-year-old.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Click!_

Leo was trying something different. He would be silent the whole day.

Unfortunately, he didn't get past breakfast.

* * *

 _ **BEEP!**_ _BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Click!_

* * *

 **Piper** whirled around to face him, still more tears falling.

"Maybe if you didn't work yourself to death, you wouldn't be so tired!"

"Maybe if I got _help_ , I wouldn't work so hard!"

That shut the room up pretty good.

For the twenty-fifth "today", Leo had acted bitter and aloof.

Now he had gotten himself into a dumb argument with Beauty Queen about why he was acting "that way". He'd replied with "I'm tired."

Hazel got up and left, Frank following her after sending a withering look at Leo. He didn't notice.

"You don't even remember that the _Argo II_ is damaged! You don't remember the Celestial Bronze, even if I mention it-!

"How do you know I wouldn't remember?"

"Because I've _SEEN IT HAPPEN!_ "

The son of Hephaestus felt his ears smoking.

Everyone else saw it, too.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_


	3. And Again

_**Click!**_

Leo's eyes felt dry. Looking in the mirror, he discovered they were bloodshot.

For the fortieth time his breakfast was interrupted, when Leo ran out, he didn't instantly teleport to his bed. Instead, he was allowed to bawl his eyes out.

 _Maybe I'll just stay inside this time,_ Leo thought to himself sadly.

"Leo! You better-"

"Yeah, uh, Pipes-?"

"Leo? Are you okay?" Jason's voice.

The fire-summoner realized his voice sounded dejected.

"Well, I just don't feel like-like, very good...today."

"Oh," Piper replied through the door. "Alright then...can we get anything for you?"

"...Some Celestial Bronze would be a big help. For the ship, y'know."

"Of course, Leo. I'll ask Hazel."

"Thanks."

Leo waited until he heard the pair walk away before flopping back down on his pillow, falling back asleep.

But only for a couple of minutes,

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

* * *

" **Le-"**

"PIPER!"

Shirtless and all, a crazed Leo Valdez threw open the door and tackled the charmspeaker in a bear hug.

"Leo?"

"Piper, Piper...m-make it stop, Piper!"

He'd already tried this, but Leo didn't have 101 Ways to Re-live a Morning.

Unfortunately, that was expected of him.

"What are you-?"

"The-the-today, Piper! Piper, make today stop…"

Jason joined the confusion.

"...That's kinda freaky, Leo. You're freaking me out."

"Yeah? You know what's freaking _me_ out? The fact that I haven't _not_ woken up to an alarm clock for the past...I don't even remember! At least for three months, Piper! That dang alarm clock keeps beeping, and beeping…"

"Just turn it off, Admiral," Percy butted in from the hall, a little insensitive.

Something cracked in the son of Hephaestus' mind, and he started sobbing on Piper's shoulder.

Leo heard Percy utter a soft "oh" before turning his attention back to his ever-pouring syrup bottle.

"Hey, hey, it's ok…" Piper muttered sweet nonsense into Leo's ear.

He couldn't believe her.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

...


	4. And Again!

_**BEEP!**_ _BEE-!_

A hammer hit the alarm clock.

…

Leo huffed.

"Leo, what was-?"

"The alarm clock, Pipes. I think it spontaneously combusted," Leo joked, but there was no humour in his voice.

"...D-did you break it?"

The accused demigod sighed quietly.

"Yeah, Beauty Queen. I did."

"Well," the daughter of Aphrodite whispered, a little flustered but mostly concerned, "why?"

"'M frustrated." It sounded rehearsed, as it was.

"..."  
For the fifth time (not in a row), Piper slipped away to the dining room, no doubt to tell the others she was concerned about Leo. (He'd know; the third time the fire-summoner had smashed the alarm clock, he silently followed her.)

…

…

…

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The 121st morning.

* * *

" **Oh-"**

Piper's apology was cut off by Leo hastily stumbling through the door.

He was heading to the deck.

Once he had crawled over to Festus, the son of Hephaestus cried out.

"If this is your fault, Dirt Face, then you've got another thing coming-!"

"I hope you don't mean me, Valdez," a voice interrupted, startling Leo.

Hera calmly approached Leo, taking in the _Argo II_ deck with every step.

Leo almost growled at her to _get off his baby_ , but decided against it for his own good.

"What, Hera?" His tone was harsh. "What good did it do?"

A mischievous glint entered the goddess' eyes.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Leo? What good did what do?"

This time Leo _did_ growl (albeit soft enough so Hera couldn't hear).

"You know exactly what I mean."

Hera laughed, quietly, so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yes, I believe I do. Well, Leo Valdez, this was a test."

"A test?"

"A test."

"A test of what, my patience?"

"No, but you had plenty of it anyway.

"No, Leo Valdez. A test to see if you could handle being forgotten, over and over. After hearing what Nemesis said, I was only wondering if you'd really start to believe it. We couldn't have that, now could we?" the goddess explained.

The son of Hephaestus tilted his head, mildly curious.

"So, how'd I do? Passing grade?"

Hera's eyes were soft and her tone was gentle

"Yes, Leo. You did quite well."

Leo's spirits flew up. He almost kissed the goddess ( _ALMOST_ ).

"Does that mean-"

Hera smiled, a beautiful look (in Leo's opinion).

"Once more, little hero. And this time," Leo could've sworn the goddess smirked, "don't worry about where to sit."

…

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Click!_


	5. Until it Stopped

_Click!_

Leo leaped out of bed, finally _actually_ happy.

It was the last today.

The Latino planned on making it a good one.

"Morning, Beauty Queen," the son of Hephaestus cheerfully greeted Piper.

"Hey, Leo."

And this time, he even got to finish his breakfast.

 _ **~End~**_


End file.
